


C’mon In… We’re Making Bubbles

by Trisa_Slyne



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Porn, Sex, Smut, nothing you can say can convince me this didn't happen, sexy shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisa_Slyne/pseuds/Trisa_Slyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy gets distracted by a hot tub full of naked female Teen Titans while trying to save Hiro from the original Toyman. Sexy shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C’mon In… We’re Making Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: I do not own the rights to any DC characters. This is based on Superman and Batman #26: Superboy & Robin: The Boys Are Back In Town by the late Sam Loeb (and additional authors who finished it after his death). I interpreted the moaning in purple text in the comic as being by Starfire, since I have never seen purple speech for Superboy and I associate that color with her.

As a Teen Titan, Conner was often face with extraordinary circumstances. Heck, he was the love-child of Lex Luthor and Superman, according to some people. So unusual was pretty much old hat for him at this point.

But he had never found paradise before now.

One moment, he had been bashing the circuitry out of Robot Superman’s face as part of some sick gauntlet by the original Toyman in order to save their genius friend, Hiro. Next, he was in the room of an elaborate bath house with three naked Teen Titans covered in bubbles inside a huge ass bath tub full of steaming water. Starfire, Raven, and Wonder Girl all stared at him. None of them screamed or told him to get out.

He assessed the situation in about 2.7 seconds and made a decision. Now, he may have been going out on a limb here, but he was pretty sure he had to defeat them by pleasuring all three of them. Possibly all at once.

“Whoa,” Starfire, he assumed a robot version of her anyway, said as he joined them in the bathtub, equally naked. The water was the perfect temperature of warm but not scalding. He inhaled the vanilla-scent of the soap and felt himself relax in more than one way.

With his super hearing, he could hear Robin, calling through the door. “The Lights?! What--? Superboy?! Superboy, where did you…?” and then something about ninjas. Conner used his x-ray vision on the door and saw a buttload of ninjas “sneaking up on” Robin. Nothing he couldn’t handle. Conner X-rayed the women with him and found circuitry as well. Perfect.

Robot Raven wasted no time in snuggling up next to him and kissing on his earlobe. She alternated sharp bites with pleasurable sucks. He closed his eyes and felt himself harden again. Robot Starfire’s hands roamed across his chest in pleasurable strokes. Her hands descended and he tensed, waiting for them to reach his groin. Instead, she traced her hand around his thighs and stomach but avoided his dick. When he thought he couldn’t take any more teasing, she suddenly stopped everything, sat up, and threw a leg around him so that she was hovering over his dick. She didn’t move, just stared at him intently as if waiting for his permission to continue.

“Fuck yeah,” he said and she lowered herself. His breath hitched as she slid down him and he could feel the ribbed interior lining of her vagina. Toyman had _definitely_ used some high-quality parts on these robots.

Robot Starfire might not be the real thing, but she definitely beat out his “realistic” pocket pussy at home. Especially when she started grinding him and pressing her slippery, soapy silicone breasts against him. He cupped a breast in each hand, appreciating the soft texture of them, and ran his fingers over the nipples. Robot Starfire threw back her head, as if in pleasure and he felt his dick jolt at the sight. Later, under more coherent thought, he would wonder if she actually had pleasure sensors or if she was just programmed to behave that way.

Robot Raven nipped his ear, a little harder than before. “I want a turn, Superboy.”

“Don’t forget about me,” Wonder Girl purred in his other ear. “I want to see if I can keep my lasso up as long as you can keep yourself up.” A very clear mental image of how he could arrange that flashed into his mind and he closed his eyes and nodded.

“I can think of a fun game we can play to determine who’s next, but for now…” He plunged one hand into the water and found Robot Starfire’s labia unhindered by any hair. It was slick from the soap and water, but the texture was different enough to remind him he was being ridiculous. Still… he wiggled his fingers around.

“Oh my God,” Robot Starfire screamed. She moved up and down faster, sending waves of soap and bubbles onto the floor, then slowed down, panting heavily. Could these robots actually climax?

“Superboy?” Robin called, closer to the door than before.

Conner’s eyes snapped open. In a blink, he had had changed positions so that Robot Starfire’s legs wrapped around his waist and her back rested on the lip of the tub. He held her hips and fucked her as fast as he could, just barely remembering to still be gentle and not break her. Robot Starfire supported herself on the lip with her arms but squirmed her upper body around just enough to make her boobs jiggle. He stared hard at the view of his dick entering and leaving the lips of her vagina. For once he wasn’t watching some other fucker doing so. Better than porn… this was way better than porn and jerking it.

Robot Wonder Girl sidled up beside him, pressing her boobs against his arm and kissing on his earlobe. She did it a little differently than Robot Raven had earlier, alternating between sucking and licking his ear lobe. He bit his lip and pounded harder into Robot Starfire, moaning softly himself. He reached down and found Robot Wonder Girl’s vagina and his hand grazed hair. He stroked the soft fibers a moment before plunging down to the point he was after. Soon, Wonder Girl wriggled against him as well, moaning softly in his ear. He went further down and pushed a few fingers into her depths, pleased to find she was also ribbed inside. She moaned harder and pressed against him.

Robot Raven came over to him on her knees, left hand beneath his view, right hand reaching over and stroking Robot Starfire’s clit. He moaned a little at the sight but slowed as he felt fingers, deft and quick, stroke his balls. Raven’s fingers trailed back a bit, behind his balls, until they found a spot in between that they were apparently looking for. She pressed up and his hips jerked in reaction as an unfamiliar wave of pleasure radiated from the spot. From the sound of fighting outside the door, he really didn’t have much time left.

“AAAAA!” Robot Starfire screamed in pleasure. Conner’s own pleasure increased and he squeezed her hips until the pleasure overwhelmed him and crashed against him again and again in short, intense bursts. His hips slowed and they both slowly sank back into the water. Starfire threw an arm around his shoulder and grabbed a glass of wine with her other hand from where-the-fuck-ever.

Wonder Girl stood up, twirling her lasso. “My turn, big boy.” His breathing slowed to normal quickly and he felt himself rising to the challenge. Oh yeah, he definitely needed to please them all to pass this test.

Robin opened and quickly slammed shut the door, muttering to himself, about lack of time and referencing Conner as the Boy Moron. Swords pierced through the door but it remained shut and they seemed to stop fighting immediately.

“Yeah, that’s me, Mr. Moron!” Conner called out. “I mean _you_ went and found yourself a room full of deadly ninjas…”

Robin whirled around to face him and his jaw dropped. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“…And I only found paradise! C’mon on in… we’re making bubbles.” Did he really just invite his best friend to an orgy? Well, why not? There were enough robots for them to share.

“Conner… You know those are just robots.”

Only the best robots ever, he wanted to say, but instead he said, “Yeah. So…?”

Apparently that was not orgy-encouraging commentary. “SO… We have less than five minutes left to find Hiro and you’re--” Robin took a knee and threw Robinarangs in his direction. “Being you!”

“Wait! Wait! We’re gonna play underwater Teen Titans Twister--! Wait!”

But it didn’t matter. The Robinarangs hit their marks in each of the robots’ foreheads, exploding their heads all around him. “I hate you.” Conner fumed. “I hate you more than anyone I have ever known.”

The bodies splashed into the tubs and Conner gave them one last forlorn look before getting out and putting on his pants.

“You really aren’t well, you know that?” Robin informed Conner as he put on his shoes.

“Dude, one day you are going to grow a hormone and all will become clear.”

 Five minutes later, Hiro explained his hilarious and clever scheme to entertain himself because he was a lonely and sad individual. Robin knew a quick fix for that and promptly invited Hiro to hang with them whenever.

“Hiro, long as you promise the team never hears the whole story… and I think we all know which part I mean… Welcome to the club.”

Robin rolled his eyes and walked off to examine how Hiro had managed to do some of the wackier things he had accomplished. Meanwhile, Conner pulled Hiro aside even further. Hiro fidgeted, clearly worried he was about to be chewed out.

“So tell me, how long would it take to build more?” Conner waggled his eyebrows in case there was any confusion.

Hiro’s face broke out with a smile. “Not long,” he assured Conner, “Not long at all.”

Clearly, Conner was going to need to come visit more often.

The End


End file.
